1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a communication system and a communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a multi-hop wireless network, each wireless station obtains information indicative of a hop count from the other wireless station that is connectable. When a wireless station can establish a direct connection with a base station, the base station is selected as a higher-hierarchical level wireless station. In the case of the base station is not directly connectable, the other wireless station that is connectable to the wireless station and that has the smallest hop count is selected as the higher-hierarchical level wireless station. The wireless station then transmits a transmission signal or signals received from children wireless station to the higher-hierarchical-level wireless station. In the case of a direct connection to the base station being established, such a signal or signals are transmitted to the base station (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-237764, for example).
When an attempt is made to select a connectable wireless station having the smallest hop count, there may be a plurality of connectable wireless stations having the smallest hop count.
Further, signal strength may be relatively weak with respect to the communication with the selected connectable wireless station or with respect to the communication between the base station and the selected connectable wireless station. In that case, it might be difficult to secure sufficient communication quality, and the communication route being unstable.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a communication system and a communication apparatus that enable the securement of a stable communication route.